The Ranch!
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: A Taiora fic, one month in the making!


Howdy yall!! There's something you have to understand about me!! You've probably figured out by now that I am a huge Country and Western Fan! Hence the name Cowgirl Em!! Oh and by the way, I would like to mention that if you do a Yahoo Search and find a photo of someone called Cowgirl Em, it's not me!!! ^_^;;; Ahem yeah well, cos I'm a big country lover I thought I'd do a Western Taiora ficcy!! Hope you like it, it's named after my other website!! Disclaimer... I don't own digimon, or any of the characters! They're all copyright of Toei and Bandai! Not me!!! And the Song "Miracle" is Copyright of Jon Bon Jovi!!! Wohoo!  
^_^ oh and I am in this one! ^_^

THE RANCH  
By Emily McGorman

The digi-destined, as they were once known, were now all late 18 year olds, mostly. The youngsters of the group were 14. Taichi Kamiya had decided to Join two of his newer old buddies, Emily and Peter, in running "The Ranch". They had a small horse farm set out west and that was mostly their business. They also kept some cows and one bull, who had to be separated from the cows for, um obvious reasons!! 

Sora Takenouchi was still living with her mother looking after her mainly, but also because she was affraid to leave home.

Yamato (Matt) Idisha had set up quite a name for himself as far as his music went, and was probably quite a popular pin up (he could never be my pin up, not even if yah paid me! But I suppose it's high time I said something nice about him in my story *grumbles*). His Band were currently on tour in the area near Tai and Emily's Ranch.

Joe Kiddo had become a successfull doctor, at such a young age, he was now world famous as he had a TV show, one of those real life drama things *shrugs*. Which, might I add was a popular show!! But being the sensitive kind of guy he was he never forgot anyof his friends and Kept in touch with them.

Mimi Tachikawa hadn't really got a job either, she stayed at home and was quite happy because her and Sora could see each other and they were very good friends.

Koshiro (Izzy) Izzumi was taking a computer course on programing. As well as making computer games in his spare time! He still lived at home and was pretty pally with Joe!

The younger members, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei and Cody still lived at home because let's face it, it's against the Law to leave home before the age of 16 (well it is over here okay?).

Anyway, Tai and Emily's ranch was a popular holliday home for some of the Younger kids. Especially Kari. And now there's nothing between Emily and Tai... in fact in this story Emily and Peter are engaged! ^_^ 

Peter was currently working for NASA and so had a pretty busy schedule, that's why it was mainly Left to Emily and Tai to run the Ranch, but they did rely on Peter's heavy income $_$ 

Now because Matt's band was touring in Tai and Emily's area they decided to ask the others to come and see them.

"Come on Tai, it'll be the perfect opportunity, I'm sure Peter could get the day off work or something, we could all go and see Matt together" Emily pleaded

"Well, I got a lot of work to do here, this is our best season and-" he started, but she gave him the look "*sigh* okay we'll go"

"Great, I'll call Peter" Emily ran into the house

Tai started to stroke one of the old horses noses "Women" he said, patting his favourite horse. It's name was Agu, named of course after Agumon his digimon. It was a Palomino (Yelowy orange with a white stip down the face and white feet!!) and quite a stocky build, he'd had him for a while but you would never have been able to tell by looking at him. Agu was as young and fit as they came... mentally. "I wonder if - " he broke off "Never mind" he patted the old horse's neck and left him to go and find the pitch fork for the great job of mucking out!! Lucky Taichi!!

Emily came out of the house "Peter said he can get a day off work, isn't that great" She was very bubbly

"Wild" Tai said with little enthusiasm as he tossed a pile of horse poo out of a stable. "So when are you two finally getting hitched anyway?" he asked as he leaned on the top of his pitch fork

"I don't know, but if you're worried, don't be You can be my bridesmaid if you want" She giggled

"Very funny" snapped Tai as he flicked the remaining poo from the fork at her.

"You...." She started then stormed off "Don't expect me to leave any hot water for you!" she stormed off inside to clean up

"Oh" Tai whined. Then he shrugged "I'm a man, I can handle it"

"PAH!" Sneered Emily as she entered the house.

"She's a tough one" He smiled, "She kinda reminds me of myself! haha"

"I heard that" Shouted Emily as she poked her head round the door!

"Ah you're always listening in" he shouted back. There was no answer that time.

And that's how things were at Tai, Peter and Emily's house, Tai and Emily ran the ranch and Peter held the steady income with a slightly cleverer job!! Tai and Emily got on well but they always faught! Oh dear, that's a contradictory sentence!! You know what I meant though right??

***

Sora sat at home with her mum. She was looking out the window while speaking to Mimi on the phone

"...it's true disasters do seem to bring us together!" Sora was saying to Mimi on the phone

"That's why I think it's such a good idea to go see Matt's band, I'm sure he'll love to see us" Mimi replied

"Oh I don't know, it's a long way off, and where will we stay?" Sora found an excuse

"I don't know I guess we have time to think about that" Mimi realised

"I suppose" Sora said with little enthusiasm "I'll see you round then, Mimi" she put down the phone. She sighed and looked out of the window. "Matt's band huh?" She looked at the phone "Maybe Mimi wasn't mad after all"

***

The next day Peter was home and him, Tai and Emily were planning what they could do.

"Well it's a long way for some of them to come" Peter summed up

"I know that, but wouldn't it be great to see them again?" Emily added

"I suppose so" Peter agreed

"And Tai could show Sora that My singing lessons paid off" Emily sneered at Tai

"I could sing before, and why show Sora" Tai blushed in anger

"Aw come on Tai, admit it, you loooove her" Peter joked and placed his hands by the side of his face!!

Emily giggled and Tai just turned redder "Oh I've had enough of these wild accusations" Tai screamed

"Wild?" Peter exclaimed "They're not wild!! There as plain as the... hair on your head" Peter laughed "And that's pretty hard to miss" with that Peter and Emily were reduced to laughter on the floor. Tai pouted, grabed his hat, stuffed his hair into it, and walked out of the room.

Tai walked out to Agu and groomed him sharply "It's not fair" He said "Why do they find happiness and I'm left with the.." Tai looked just as Agu thought it was a good time to go for a poo "*sigh* never mind"

Emily and Peter walked out of the house and up to Tai.

"Hey, Tai. I'm sorry" Peter apologised "I just missed you guys, I haven't been around for a while, and, well I thought I'd have a joke with you that's all" he held out his hand "How bout a shake?"

Tai looked at Peter and Emily, they seemed genuine enough. He took Peter's hand and shook it "Sure, I can take it" he lied

"Great, now let's call everyone" Emily smiled and ran into the house

"I never know where she get's her energy" Peter observed

"It must be the Tea she drinks" Tai summed up.

The boys looked at each other, shook their heads in disgust and spat over their shoulders. Neither of them drink Tea!! But Emily loves it!

They got inside the house and sat in the living room next to the phone. Peter got out his address book, Put his glasses on and stared at Tai

"Well, who first?" Peter asked

"Um, I dunno" Tai said blankly

"I know, Sora!!" Emily said excitedly "Come on Tai, you do it" she shoved the phone to Tai

"Alright" Tai punched the numbers into the phone quickly, then held the phone to his ear "It's ringing" He said

***

Sora was sat facing her window again when the phone began to ring, "Oh Mimi" she said walking over to the phone. She picked it up "Hello, this is Sora?" She said

"Oh hello, there!" Tai spluttered

"Hello? Is that Tai?" Sora sounded a little shocked

"Yeah, how you bin?" Tai questioned her

"Fine! Tai what have you been up to? How's the business?" Sora was obviously curious

Emily nudged Peter and they crept out of the room. When they were our of hearing distance, she started to speak her thoughts

"He's so besotted with her, we have to get her to come!" She whispered to Peter

"I know, but he's either in total denial or he just doesn't want to tell us for some reason" Peter replied

"Well what do we do?" She asked

"Nothing for now, we have to leave it up to them" Peter smiled, then they both pressed their ears to the wall, to accidentally hear what was being said.

"... that's great Tai" Sora said "I'm very happy for you"

"What about you, what have you been up to" Tai asked

"I'm still at home, me and Mimi were talking about seeing Matt's band but I - "

"Oh yeah" Tai cut in "Sorry Sora I totally forgot, the reason I called is becuase Matt's band is on tour and I, well we thought that seeing as he's on tour close to our Ranch, we could get the whole group and you could all stay here, that is if you want to because if you don't want to we'll totally understand and-"

"I'd love to" Sora broke him off "That was our main concern, but are you sure you can accomodate us?" She asked

"Ah sure, you round up the others and we'll call it a date huh?" Tai blushed realising what he said "I mean it's not a Date I mean..."

"Sure, it's a Date Tai. See you then" Sora put down the phone.

Tai put down the phone slowly "After all this time.. she's still... *sigh*" He sank back in the armchair. Emily and Peter stormed into the room

"What did she say, what did she say??" Emily jumped up and down

"Calm down" Peter said as he gagged Emily "Now what did she say?"

Tai lifted his head, but left his eyelids behinned. "Uh... she said it's a date" He smiled looking rather smitten "It's a date" He repeated to himself lounging back in the chair so his hat covered his face!

Emily and Peter looked at each other and shrugged.

***

Sora couldn't wait to tell the others, especially Mimi. She picked up the phone and told Mimi to come over right away. A few minutes later Mimi was pounding on the door. Sora answered

"What is it, is there a Sale on at the Mall?" Mimi asked

Sora laughed at her "No Mimi, come on in"

Sora explained what Tai had said about everything, about The Ranch and about staying there. "So what do you think? Problem solved or what, I didn't orgnise anything he just called me today, out of the blue" Sora blurted out "It was great to hear from him again, they've really done well and Peter and Emily are engaged!!" She seemed very excited

"I think it sounds wonderful" Mimi finally had chance to stay "But are you sure they can accomodate us" she asked

"I said the exact same thing to Tai, he said it was no problem!! I wonder if we'll get to go horse riding?" Sora was obviously thinking out loud

"Woah! Time out Sora!! Did you say Emily and Peter were engaged?" 

"Yeah, wouldn't that be nice? It's a shame about me and Matt" Sora broke her excitement

"What happened there, I never really got that?" Mimi asked curiously

"Well, I guess we just weren't meant to be." she smiled "And besides, his work would've got in the way anyway!! We haven't spoken for ages so I'm sorta glad it didn't work out" she seemed genuine

"Hmm" was all Mimi could say.

"Anyway, let's get calling everyone!" Sora picked up the phone and chucked her address book to Mimi "Who's first" She asked, her dailing finger ready.

***

"...Awsome, Tai" Davis replied on the phone "But how will we get there?"

"Err, well all we are is the hotel, you figure the rest" Tai laughed

Emily grabed the phone from Tai "Is that Davis?" she asked

"Uh, yeah" Came a confused reply "But you're not Tai anymore are you?"

"Hehe! No Silly, it's me Emily! Don't you remember me?" She grinned

"Oh!! Haha! Hi Emily, listen how we gonna get there?" He asked

"Well try to get a lift with someone, or take the train with Kari cos she's going on her own. Brilliant oppertunity eh Davis! ha!" Emily teased

"Kari, huh? Okay I just might do that" Davis Laughed

"Bye" 

The phone was put down and Tai starred at Emily.

"What? Did you want to speak to him?" She asked oblivious

"No! Why are you setting him up with my sister?" Tai shouted

"Oh Tai, can't you see it?? He's just like you when you were his age and you loved Sora!! Now I'm not gonna let another blue eyed blonde get the girl!!" Emily panted heavily

"But I don't even know if Kari likes Davis" Tai stammered "Hey.. and I never liked Sora" He folded his arms

"Well whatever at least she won't be on her own Tai" Peter spoke in "Davis will take care of her"

"That's what I'm afraid of" Tai sighed.

Emily slapped Tai on the back "Don't worry, he's not a bad kid" Tai sighed once again.

***

In the Kamiya residence Kari was busy looking at train time-tables when she thought about TK

"Tk, he could come with me" She ran to the phone and dialed his number (Do I like phones in this fic or what LOL!) 

"Sorry, TK is with Matt's band on tour with them" Came the voice on the phone

"Oh really? Okay bye then" Kari sounded dissapointed. She placed the phone back on the reciever "Oh well, I'll be fine on my own" She smiled to herself and looked once again at the time tables. 

There was a knock on the door. Kari rose from her seat but her eyes never left the time table untill she opened the door. There stood Davis, with a... Daisy?

"Um, Hi Kari!" He offered her the flower "I was just passing" He excused himself

"Davis?" She took the flower "Oh, thankyou"

"Long time no see eh Kari? I mean I kinda missed yah!" He scratched the back of his neck nervously "I was just wondering if you had anyone to keep you company on the train?" His voice shook

Kari smiled "Okay Davis, you can sit with me, I thought You'd miss me anyway" She smiled and let him in the house.

She sat down on the sofa and he looked around nervously before sitting next to her. She shoved over and opened the time table accros their laps... they studied it carefully.

***

The day of their friends arrival was a busy one. Tai was busy, he had to muck out the horses again

"Make sure you do a good job okay Tai? Honey (Emily's Horse) got Sick last time" Emily shouted

"Yeah yeah" Tai slumped unenthusiastically "Sure you get the fun Jobs"

Emily headed back for the guest rooms, Peter was cooking (What you think I can cook!! No!!) and she was trying to make the rooms appealing to guests

"Ugh, now I know why these are the rooms no-one sleeps in" She chuckled to herself "Oh well, nothing a little polish can't fix" She laughed and sprayed happily

Outside Tai could hear Emily laughing and spraying something happily and Peter was cooking something that smelt nice... as usual he was the one doing the dirty work. He sighed "It isn't fair, today I wanted to be the one that smelt nice "He grumbled and tossed a pile of horsie pooh behined him "ugh"

Emily looked outside her window and saw a grumpy looking Tai.

"what's eating him?" She thought. She watched him some more then looked at her wrist watch, she gasped as a thought struck her "Of course, he wanted to look good for Sora, why didn't I see it. Oh well I suppose I should get mucking out then. I'm done in these rooms anyway" she practically ran down the stairs and through the back door

Tai looked up "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked bitterly

"Cos I thought I'd be really nice and let you get changed and freshened up before our friends get here" She snatched the pitch fork from Tai "Now get going!"

Tai stood still for a miute before realising what Emily had just said. "Oh thanks" He said with much meaning then gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek

"Hey watch it" She scolded "You can show your apreciation later, just get going" she laughed and put her hand onto her cheek.

He ran towards the house

"And take your filthy boots off first!" She screamed!

He flashed her a look of fondness while taking off his boots and running indoors

"That Tai!" Emily rolled her eyes and smiled

***

Tai got himself ready upstairs

"Thanks Emily, I owe you one" He thought to himself. He picked out a yellow shirt that wasn't too bright more like a creamy yellow, some light brown trousers and a waistcoat. He then found his light brown Hat and stuffed his hair into it.

He looked across into Emily's full length mirror and sighed 

"Well, I'm no prince charming" He sumed up

"What you talking about, of course you are" Came a familliar voice... it was Emily "You just need to straighten your Hat" she did it for him "There now"

"What were you doing there?" asked a bewhildered Tai "and how long were you there?"

"Hey Relax!" Said Emily "I just came up the stairs when you said 'I'm no prince Charming' and thought I'd sort you out! I didn't have much mucking left to do anway! hehe!" She smiled

"Thanks" He sighed.

"What's up Tai? Anyone would think you're really nervous" She joked

Tai didn't say a thing, he just let her straighten him up a bit. They had a sort of Brother/ Sister relationship going, she was the older sister and looked after him (Can I help it if I'm so nice??) and Tai was the goofy younger brother (figures doesn't it?) who needed a kick in the right direction every now and again! But that's just how it seemed! They weren't related the truth of the matter was, they were just brilliant friends!

"You are nervous aren't you?" She asked straightening his waistcoat

Tai Sighed "Well I suppose so" he addmitted

"Look these people are your friends" she sat down and offered him to sit by her "They know you already, you don't need to impress them!"

Tai sat down "I suppose so, but I'm just so worried I won't be what they expect"

"And what's that?" Emily smiled "You haven't changed a bit so I wouldn't worry" She laughed and pushed his hat over his face

"Hey!" He yelled angrilly Putting his hat where it was supposed to be

"Now that's better, Laugh!" She smiled

Tai Obeyed and laughed to his heart's content. Peter overheard and came up to the room to see what the fuss was about

"What's goin on here?" He questioned them

"I was just telling Tai to ease up a bit!" Emily smiled

"Nervous about seeing your girlfriend again" Peter teased

"Hey I'm not kidding here. Knock it off!" Tai shouted

Emily held up her hand to Peter and shook her head! Peter smiled and Nodded, then left the room

"Okay Tai, so you don't like Sora? Can you honestly tell me that?" Emily asked

Tai looked at the floor "I did..." He started "But it's been so long" He trailed off. He turned to face her "What if she hates me Em?" He asked

"Don't be stupid! She couldn't!" Emily snapped "Why would she?"

"Well she was with Matt" 

He had Emily stumped for a minute there "Well... maybe..." She couldn't think of anything comferting to say to her friend "Well that doesn't mean you still can't be a good friend to her" She managed to say "Poor guy, he's had his heart broken" She thought

"Yeah, a good friend" Tai said unenthusiastically. He stood up "Thanks Emily" and with that left the room.

Emily sat on her own for a while thinking "I've been there, it's not good. But me and Peter must really rub it in his face. Poor Tai... I feel terrible about this" just then the door bell rang

"Oh they're here!!" Emily ran downstairs and shoved Peter out of the door way... she wanted to open the door (What? I can't help it if I get excited). She opened the door and there stood Joe, Yolei and Cody "Hi!!" Emily grinned

"Are we late or Early?" Joe asked

"Well..." Emily looked at her watch "I'd say early but I'm glad someone came! Tai's feeling a little blue" Emily whispered

"Blue? Well why?" Joe asked

"I think he's just a little lonely... It's hard to explain. Why don't you go say Hi?" Emily said

"Right" Joe said stepping inside, followed by Yolei and Cody.

"Hey you two" Peter said to Yolei and Cody

"Peter!" Yolei cried and gave him a big hug

"How are you?" Cody asked

"Fine thanks" Peter shruged "I thought you might be interested in seeing my recent project at NASA" He bragged to the young smart kids! They nodded in agreement and followed him upstairs.

Emily was about to close the door when she heard a familiar voice "Wait!!"

She turned round and opened the door again, there stood Izzy "Oh sorry Izzy!" She stepped aside and let him come inside

"Thank you. I came with Joe but I was finding somewhere to park my car" He sighed

"Oh right! Yeah! Well we tend to keep horses here, not cars!" She laughed "It should be fine anywhere you put it, just as long as it's no where near the mahogany (Deep redish brown) mare! (Female Horse)" She smiled

"Um, it's not but why not by her?" Asked Izzy being the curios fellow he is

"She's got a bit of a temper!! It's been hard breaking her in, and she bolts quite often" Emily said cooly "But she's not a threat to us! Don't worry" She put her arm round Izzy and lead him to his room.

***

Tai had gone back outside. He stood next to Agu leaning against the white fence. There were several treestump dotted around the place, mainly for cleaning the horses shoes on but they also made good seats. Tai lifted his one leg up and rested it on the tree stump.

"Well, I guess everyone could do with a good friend right Agu?" Tai said to the old horse. 

Agu nuzzled him gently

"Thanks buddy" Tai patted him on the nose "thanks"

The doorbell rang again. Tai looked up...

"Where is everyone?" He pondered

The doorbell rang again

"Alright already!" He shouted "I'm coming" Tai walked into the house and to the door. He opened it and there stood Kari and Davis. "Oh, Hi Kari, Davis" He smiled "Come in, did you have a good trip"

"Tai!!" Kari shouted and flug her arms around her Brother "I missed you!"

"Yeah" Tai laughed "Me too" He scruffed his sister's hair a little.

"Hi Tai, I took good care of her" Davis beamed

"Oh- thanks" Tai looked at Davis and smiled.

"Our trip went well!" Kari smiled

"That's a relief" Tai Sighed

Kari and Davis stared at him blankly... "What? I can worry can't I?" He pryed his sister from him, "Now Kari you know where your room is so go show Davis where he's sleeping... uh..." Tai thought for a moment then shouted "Hey... EM!!"

Emily poked her head over the stair rail "Yo?" She replied

"Um where exactly will Davis be sleeping?" He asked angrilly

"Erm??" She grinned nervously... "Better ask Peter, I'm helping Joe and Izzy... unpack" She dissapeared

Tai's face grew red "PETER!!!!!" he Yelled

"Tai, what's wrong?" Peter asked

"Where is Davis sleeping?" He asked once again

"Oh, him and Kari are in the twin Bedroom cos Sora's having Kari's room" Peter smiled "There's more space in there for all her... needs" Peter winked stuck his thumb up and walked off

"But why couldn't Kari and Sora share a room?" Tai hollered

"Look Tai" Peter said re-apearing "You don't have to be so protective, Sora is a young Woman now, she needs her space... have you learned nothing living with Em?" Peter Sighed "Trust me, women need their space, can I go now?" Peter Huffed

Tai waved his hand moodily at Peter, and Peter left once again. "Um sorry Kari but you're - " He began

"That's okay Tai, at least I won't be lonely" Kari Smiled

"Um Yeah" Tai looked at the floor "Lonely" He sighed.. "Well you to go unpack, I'll be out back"

Tai wandered once again out to Agu. "Well, that was unexpected" Tai addmitted "Maybe I'm being too hard on Davis, he's a good Kid" He looked back to the house and Remembered what Emily had said...

.::FLASHBACK::.

"Why are you setting him up with my sister?" Tai shouted

"Oh Tai, can't you see it?? He's just like you when you were his age and you loved Sora!! Now I'm not gonna let another blue eyed blonde get the girl!!" Emily panted heavily

"But I don't even know if Kari likes Davis" Tai stammered "Hey.. and I never liked Sora" He folded his arms

.::END FLASHBACK::.

"Hmmm" Tai said as he pondered the situation. "I guess Davis is a little like me" he smirked "But I'm much better looking" He laughed

"Of course you are!" Came a female voice

"Mimi?" Tai startled round

"Right! The door was open so I came inside" She grinned

"It's good to see you Mimi" Tai Smiled

"You too, and who's that?" She pointed to the Palamino Horse behined him

"Oh, he's Agu, he's mine" Tai smiled "I'll show you them all one day" his smiled turned into a grin

"That would be wonderful" She grinned back "Now where are the happy couple, I want to congratulate them?" Mimi asked excitedly

"Oh Em and Peter? They're upstairs with the rest, I'll be there in a minute go on up" Tai replied

"uh huh" Mimi nodded and walked back into the house.

Tai sighed and began grooming Agu again, just then he heard another familliar voice coming from the front of the house

"Mimi, I'm not carrying your bags... MIMI! Where are you?" it was Sora... angry at Mimi obviously

"Sora?" Tai questioned his impulse thought

"MIMI!!!!" she shouted slamming the cases on the floor "ohh!" She frowned and stepped into the house... she looked around and looked towards the back door and there stood Tai (d'uh?)

"Tai?" She wasn't sure, if it was Tai he'd changed enough

"Sora!!" Tai cried running towards her

"It is you.. Tai!!" She shouted and ran to him

They met in the middle of the house with a happy hug! A good strong one too!! Both of them laughed hard.

"It's so good to see you Tai" Sora Hugged him harder

"You too" He said, blushing a little "You look..." he stopped hugging and stared at her... she wore a thick pair of jeans and a three quater length top "...Good" He finished smiling

"You don't look to bad yourself Tai" She cocked her head a little "But I'm left wondering something..." She looked at the hat

Tai Smiled "Oh.." he grinned slyly and removed the hat. His hair flew out wildly "Yeah, it's still there" He chuckled rather embarrased

"Oh good" She smiled and Hugged him again "I always did like your hair" She grined

"I liked yours too... I mean I like yours... I mean - " Tai stopped mid sentence and noticed something in Sora's hair. He pushed her off him genly and brushed her hair off the side of her face. Then he grinned wildly... she was wearing the hair pin Tai bought her "You wore that thing?" Tai joked "I thought you hated it?"

"I didn't hate it, I just thought you bought it for me to change my hair stlye cos you hated that!" She grinned

"Yeah I remember..."

.::FLASHBACK::.

"Oh, you don't like my hairstlye?" Sora said

"Well who could tell you're always wearing a Hat" Tai snapped back

"Oh, so now you don't like my Hat huh?" Sora shouted

.::END FLASHBACK::.

"Yeah well that was sort of petty of me" Sora blushed "Sorry about that"

"Hey I'm sorry if I offended you, but really I just wanted to get something you might like!" Tai grinned

"Well you chose well" Sora showed off her hair pin "Come on, let's go see what the others are up to!" She grabbed Tai's hand and went to move "Um... on second thoughts, you better lead... I don't know where every one is!!" She let go of his hand and grinned sheepishly

Tai laughed "Alright! Up here" He pointed up the stairs.

***

"I just Love what you've done to your hair!" Mimi squeeled to Emily

"Erm, Mimi I didn't do anything, it just grew a little!" Emily grined at Mimi

"Oh!" Mimi replied still squealing "I'm sorry I'm just so excited at seeing everyone, we've all changed and have so much catching up to do! Oh Can I see the ring?" Mimi grabbed Emilys hand to look at her engagement ring "Oh wow it's so pretty"

"Yes Mimi" Emily sighed. The others silently agreed "So you haven't changed much then have you?" Emily grined evily

"What d'you mean?" Mimi replied oblivious

"Never mind" Emily smiled

Peter came into the main lounge where everyone else was. He was followed of course by Cody and Yolei. 

"Has anyone seen Kari and Davis?" Peter asked concerned

"Sure, I have" Tai shouted coming up the stairs... followed by Sora "I sent them to unpack"

"Before coming to say Hello?" Peter looked aghast

"Hey don't sweat it... KARI!!!" Tai called his sister. She emerged from the twin bedroom followed by Davis.

"What is it Tai..." Kari looked just behined Tai, she saw Sora "Oh Sora!" She ran up to her and gave her a hug

"Hi Kari" Sora smiled. 

"What about me?" Peter bent down with his arms open

"Peter!!!" Kari ran to Peter and he lifted her up

"Hi Kid!" Peter grined. "Whacha been up to?"

"Not a lot" Kari smiled

"Hello?" Emily tapped her foot "You guys are ruining the party... in here now!"

They obeyed.

***

In the main lounge there were various nibbles, loads of seats and basically a good party atmosphere!! Everyone was so happy to see each other. But above all the hubble, Tai admitted to himself he was glad to see Sora. 

He looked around the room. Sora was talking to Joe laughing, no doubt about something that happened when they were just kids! Emily and Peter were being bombarded with questions by Mimi and looking excessivley tired of it. Yolei, Cody and Izzy seemed to be off in the world of technology. Kari and Davis were talking queitly.

Tai stared hard from Kari to Davis. "They are a lot like me and Sora" He thought, looking back to Sora. "Maybe I should chat to Davis... he shouldn't let go of the things he really wants in life" all the time he kept his eyes fixed on Sora "I made that mistake and lost Sora to Matt" He sighed a little, put his glass on the table and walked over to Kari and Davis.

"Hi" Tai smiled "You two look like you're having fun" 

"Oh, yeah" Davis laughed. "I'm not hurting her Tai" He was a little nervous of the whole 'older brother' thing!!

"Hey" Tai put his hand on Davis' shoulder "Don't sweat it. I got something to show you, do you wanna see?" Tai gave a friendly smile to Davis

"Yeah okay" Davis was a little confused, he let himself be lead by Tai outside to the horses.

"Look Davis" Tai began "I'm not sure how to put this" He turned to the field of horses

"They're very healthy looking" Davis pointed to the horses

"Oh.. Yeah" Tai leant his head against the fence "You gotta give them love and care" He turned to Davis "And... always tell them what you're feeling" He smiled

"You're way too into your horses" Davis raised one eyebrow

"Oh, no I didn't mean..." Tai broke off "I meant girls"

"You're loosing me Tai" Davis was still confused.

"Okay look" Tai turned full body to Davis "Women, girls... whatever... you have to show them how you feel... if you want something you have to reach out with both hands and take it!" Tai grabbed Davis' shoulders "Otherwise it might pass you by... always tell people Davis... just don't assume! Do something about it... or... you'll regret it" Tai let go of Davis and Turned to his horses again. 

Agu came up to Tai and nuzzled him, Tai patted his nose affectionatly

"Tai. Is this about me and Kari, or you and Sora?" Davis asked although he daredn't look at Tai.

Tai didn't look at Davis, he stared straight ahead "I guess both" He admitted.

"It was different for you" Davis seemed angry.

"No" Tai turned "It was not different for me! Look you're so worried about TK and Kari, well look at it this way, they've known each other as long as me and Sora, and you've known Kari the same amount of time Sora knew Matt... that didn't stop them did it?" Tai jerked his head away to wipe his near tears

"I Hadn't thought of that Tai..." Davis addmitted

"Listen to me, I made a mistake not telling Sora how I felt all those years ago... don't you make it too!" Tai shouted "I'm not against you and Kari, I see some of Me in you. I know you'll look after her, you're just... well... a little weird!" Tai couldn't help laughing

"Thanks a lot bud!" Davis pouted

"Now lets get back in! I'll put a slow number on for yah" Tai nudged Davis

The still confused Davis followed Tai "What was all that about?" Davis pondered "Should I tell Kari... I guess I'll never know till I try right?? Man.. Tai sure is a deep person, I had no idea he had those kind of feelings for Sora. Well he's not the only one who was upset about Matt and Sora, I know living with My sister was hell..." Davis stopped his random thoughts as they once again entered the room.

"There you are" Sora said, grabbing Tai "We haven't had a proper catching up session yet" Sora grinned

"Remember what I said" Tai waved to Davis while being dragged off

"Yeah I will" Davis seemed distant.

***

Sora led Tai over to the table with all the drinks on.

"Sure went to a lot of trouble" Sora said looking at the room. The decor and the food looked wonderful. And the drinks were always topped up by the ever busy Emily.

"Yeah" Tai grinned "I think we were just a little nervous!!" He scratched his neck conciously

"Well there was no need to be." Sora smiled "It's not like we're royalty" She laughed

Tai smiled "So... I suppose you're looking forward to Matt's concert then?" Tai nudged Sora playfully

Sora just stared blankly at Tai. "Of course.. he doesn't know yet! How silly of me" Sora thought.. "Oh.. um not especially" Sora replied

"Oh? Yeah well I suppose you two see each other all the time anyway" Tai smiled, but underneath he was crying

Sora laughed "Oh Tai! Where have you been?!?!"

Tai was confused "Um.. Texas?"

"Me and Matt broke up! He was just too comitted to his work! It wasn't working! Besides, I never did like blondes!" Sora joked

Tai didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just stood there looking at Sora rambling on,. He didn't hear a word, he was lost in what she had just said... they'd broken up... that meant there was always a chance.... He shook out of his trance and thought back to what he had said to Davis... He looked past Sora and saw Davis sitting alone looking confused.

"Tai?" Sora stepped infront of his veiw "Are you even listeing to me?" Sora asked with her hands on her hips?

Tai turned still in his daze... "Sorry I just can't get over how good you look..." he smiled smitten and stared at Sora.. 

"Wha?" She blushed

then he shook his daze "Gah!!!!!" Tai spluttered "I mean I... um... wanna drink?" Tai had turned a brilliant shade of crimson and he held two glasses out to Sora

"O...kay?" She was a little confused with Tai.

Over the other side of the room Emily and Peter were still being talked at by Mimi but they were watching Tai and Sora... when they saw the awkward moment they couldn't help but snigger at the dificulties Tai was having getting out of it.

"What's so funny?" Mimi pouted "I loved my kitty, you think it's funny it ran away?"

"Oh no, Mimi" Emily quickly replied... "I just remembered when... my... cat... um" She paused thinking of an excuse "Got stuck... in the drier" She realised how lame that was and grinned

"Oh yean... then we had a very dry cat" Peter followed on the story

"You have a kitty? Can I see her?" Mimi asked

"She's...

... dead

... asleep" Emily and Peter said at the same time 

"What?" Mimi asked

"Well what I meant was... she's asleep for a really long time" Peter said

"Yeah so.. dead" Emily smiled

"That's not a smiling matter" Mimi said hurtfully

there was an awkward silence...

"Oh the drinks are going down I'm on re-fill so buh bye!" Emily ran off

***

"Kari... I - Never mind" Davis Hung his head

Kari laughed "You think I don't know that?"

"Wha???" Davis Jumped back

"You made it pretty obvious Davis! There's never been anything so obvious since Tai met Sora!" Kari Grinned "But... much as I love you as a friend.. that's all I love you as."

"I figured" Davis sighed

"And just what's the matter with bein' my friend?" Kari Hugged him

"Ack!" Davis Blushed

Tai looked over to his sister and Davis and smiled. "Way to go Davis!"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked

"Oh.. sorry... look" He pointed in their direction

Sora turned round and saw Kari huggin Davis "Aw! You just know they'll be friends for life! Remind you of anyone Tai?" She turned to face him again

"Um..." He grinned and scratched the back of his neck "In what way??" He blushed

"Oh..." Sora smiled "Don't worry Tai, I meant the whole friendship thing! Not the fact that Davis is besotted with Kari"

Tai said nothing but blushed harder.

*****

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Emily screamed up the stairs (Who needs an alarm clock? ^_~) "It's time to go"

Various runts and screams were heard as the entire group ran about the house looking for their clothes.

Sora was the first to come down, in her heavy jeans.

"Ew.. Sora, you're gonna swealter in those!" Emily laughed

"Really?" Sora was oblivious of the kind of heat that was outside.

Emily nodded "Come on, you can borow some of my clothes" She lead her to her bedroom and threw a pair of light blue shorts and a tanktop in Sora's direction "You'll be cooler in these" She stood just outside of the room so no-one went in as she was changing.

Sora opened the door a few moments later in Emily's clothes "What d'you think?" She asked

"Much better!" Emily smiled she paused as a thought hit her "You just need a few more things" She shut the door behined her and handed Sora a yellow cowboy hat and a red bandana.

"Em, what are you two doin? We're all waiting for you" Peter bellowed up the stairs

"Just helping Sora get ready!" She shouted back

"Why would she need help?" Peter asked himself

"Coming! Emily shouted as she ran down the stairs, almost falling over but Peter caught her. "Sorry, excited" She explained herself grinning

"Hmmm..." Peter frowned

Sora began to walk down the stairs holding on to her hat as she went. It had been placed on her head so that a piece of hair hung down the middle, just like it used to when she wore her helmet.

"It's okay Sora, the Hat won't fall off you know" Emily smiled

"Where'd she get the clothes?" Izzy asked

"Emily's wardrobe I'd say" Tai smirked

"And just what's wrong with my wardrobe?" She snarled

"Nothing... When it's on Sora" Tai stuck his tongue out then realising wheat he'd said clasped his hands over his mouth. Luckily only Emily was paying any attention to Tai because the rest of the group were crowding Sora.

"Smoothe Taichi" Emily sneered. "Real smoothe"

*****

They all set off by foot to where Matt's band was. It was such a nice day and the place was only about 3 miles away so they thought they'd walk!! It's healthy you know!! Anyway, they were walking and as they walked Tai explained to Emily and Peter the situation with Sora and Matt.

"You mean... they're not together anymore?" Emily gasped "That's great!!"

"Yeah" Tai sighed

"But?" Peter asked

"Well I just don't know what to say to her. I mean she's had a lot of time away from me and maybe she's forgotten how close we were" He looked from Emily to Peter and Blushed "I guess now you know I've got a thing for her"

"We knew anyway, we just wanted it confirmed" Peter smirked "But seriously, you'll have to tell her somehow"

Emily grinned as a plan formed in her head "Leave it to me" She winked at Peter and he nodded.

Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi walked a little behined them and couldn't hear what they were saying. Sora saw Tai blush and instantly became interested

"What d'you suppose they're talking about?" She asked

"How'm I supposed to know?" Mimi shrugged

"My theory is the upkeep of their home while allof us are here" Izzy raised a finger

"How do you explain Tai's blush then?" Sora questioned

"Well... even I don't know everything" Izzy sunk

"What if, Emily is blaming Tai for something that was his fault and he's trying to deny it?" Joe butted in

"That sound possible" Izzy nodded glad to be off the hook

"Hmm... Probably" Sora nodded "Don'tcha think it's sad none of the younger kids wanted to come?" She asked

"It is a little sad, but I'm sure they'll have fun" Mimi smiled "Besides, Em said they could go horse riding if they wanted, and they did!"

"The great thing about that is, even if the kids get lost, the horses don't because they're set on a route! That must have taken some training" Izzy summed up

"I'll say, my cat still doesn't know how to use it's litter box" Joe sighed.

*****

When they arrived at the stage, they were early but the place was already packed. Emily dissapeared from the rest of the group and set off to find Matt (ugh! Now why would I do that? Cos I'm a really nice person that's why ^_~ you'll see) she found him setting up his amp backstage. He had his back to her and was concentrating hard so he didn't hear her come in.

"Hey blondie, did'ja miss me?" She smirked

Matt cringed and without turning round muttered "Emily..."

*****

"Hey where'd Emily go?" Joe asked Peter

"She had a little business to attend to" Peter winked "don't worry, she'll be back"

"Am I supposed to know what you meant by that?" Joe asked utterly confused

"No" Peter smirked

"Ah good"

Emily came running back to the group with a broad smile "All taken care of!" She whispered to Peter

"Hey that's great!" He hugged her *_*

"Hey everyone, the concert is about to start!!" Mimi hollered waving her arms about frantically "I wonder if he can see me! Hey MAAAAATTT!!!!" She screached starting to sound like one of the many Matt fans in the croud.

"Ow my ears" Joe complained

"Would you relax Joe?" Tai shoved him "We're at a concert of course it's gonna be loud! Geez, I see you haven't changed much?" He laughed

"Very funny" Joe pouted.

"Well since we're here to have a good time we might as well join in! MAAATT!" Izzy now screamed

"Why not!! GO MATT!" Tai punched the air

"Sure okay!" Sora Nodded "MA-"

"Hold on a sec" Izzy put his hand up, if we all scream together he may notice us and see thet we've all come to support him, we're not that far from the front so he should be able to hear us"

"Great plan Izzy!" Tai grinned "OKay everyone, all together"

".... *gasp* MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!!" They screamed

"Huh?" Matt looked towards the front of the crowd and saw his old friends waving and jumping about wildly "Hey guys!" He hollered down the microphone "Glad you could make it"

The concert rolled on and was a huge success, however when the concert was just about through, Matt made a special announcment "It was brought to my attention, by a certain...." He starred at Emily "Associate of mine..."

"He dardn't say friend" Em whispered to Peter who gavea snigger.

".. That a friend of mine now has quite a voice! So you've all heard me for a few hours, would you now welcome on stage, singing for his friends... Taichi Kamiya!!!" Matt hollered

"Wha?" Tai gasped as suddenly a light shone on his exact location in the audience "Me?"

"Well that's what he said isn't it?" Sora mocked

"Alright..." Tai walked up "But you're coming with me" He grabbed Emilys wrist firmly

"Ouch! Not so hard Tai!" She whinned "This is your moment not mine"

"Oh no! You've got some explaining to do" he tightened his grip

He stepped up and stage frowning and grabbing Emily as if she was some sort of hostage. He looked out accross the crowd and stepped up to the microphone. He opened his mouth to say something but Emily quickly covered the microphone, Tai turned to her glaring

"Before you do, I just want you to know why I did this. You wanted an opportunity... songs say more than a thousand words... Please Tai?" She smiled

Tai starred at her "You did all this just to... hmmm" He nodded and turned back to the microphone "Alright, but where would a good singer be with out a harmoniser?" He lifted Emily's hand into the air

"Is this a good plan?" Sora asked remembering the last ime Tai sang

"Trust me" Peter said "You'll never forget this performance" Peter grinned

"That's what I was afraid of!" Sora Sighed

"And I want my good friend Peter Millington to play guitar!" Tai screamed pointing

"Me?" Peter sighed and plodded up to the stage "Can I borrow your guitar Matt?" He winced

"Sure, just don't break it!" Matt handed over his guitar

Peter walked off mumbling something about having had guitar lessons since he was seven and knowing how to handle guitars.

Tai looked out towards the crown at a very worried Sora and smiled "I know which song I want to sing!" He smiled "How bout we bring in a little 'Miracle'?"

Emily and Peter Nodded. Peter strapped the guitar round his neck and Emily grabbed the spare microphone.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous" Tai admitted to the crowd "So be nice to me! This song goes out to a special friend of mine!" He grinned nervously "Let's go"

Peter strummed the guitar for the introduction then Tai took it away

"A penny for your thoughts now baby, looks like the wait of the world's on you shoulders now" He starred at Sora and she starred back "I know you think you're going crazy, just when you think everything's gonna work itself out, they drive you right back down" 

Sora stood gobsmacked "Tai can sing" She finally came out with

"And pretty good too! Come on guys!! Let's cheer for him!" Joe Smiled and his group of friends cheered, pretty soon the whole crowd cheered

Tai smiled at his friends and continued with the song "...And you said it ain't fair that a man walks, when a bird can fly, we have to kick the ground the stars kiss the sky, they say that spirits live, a man has to die.. They promised us truth now they're givin' us lies"

Emily and Tai leant against each other back to back and blasted out the chorus "Gonna take a Miracle to save us this time, and your saviour has just left town."

Tai took the next line himself "Gonna need a miracle 'cause it's all on the line, and I won' let you down!" He wiped his eyes free of the near tears and starred straight at Sora "The river of your hope is flooding, and I know the dam is busted, if you need me I'll come runnin' I won't let you down... no, no!"

Sora bolted straight as the words hit home. Tai continued singing but she didn't hear anything, she just kept thinking about what he just said "He has... always been there..." She said quietly to herself "... waiting" She gasped and quickly looked back at the stage at Tai. She gave a broad smile and began to cheer wildly as he finished his song.

"Thanks" Tai blushed a little and walked slowly off stage followed by Emily and Peter

"Let's hear it for my best friend Taichi Kamiya!" Matt shouted down the microphone, the crowd went wild and Tai smiled

"Thanks Matt" He said quietly

"Tai! Tai TAIIIIII!!!!!" Sora ran up to him and flung her arms round him "You were awesome out there!! You've got a really good voice"

"gah?" Tai nearly fell backwars with the impact from Sora "Um... thanks?" He blushed

The rest of the group walked over to them. Emily and Peter smiled at each other knowing that the situation will have improved, but the rest of the group just stood gobsmacked. Matt looked down from the stage to Tai and Sora and smiled.

"Come on now Sora..." Tai tried to push her off gently "everyone's starring"

"I don't care" Sora snapped "I'm not letting go"

"oh..." Tai sighed "Well I'm not walking home with you clinging to my neck now am I?"

Sora opened her eyes and looked around her, then instantly let go of Tai "Sorry"

"Don't appologize... oh I'm no good with women" Tai slapped his own forehead and Sora laughed at him "Thanks!" He pouted

"Come on everyone, let's get back!!" Emily shouted, she stopped at looked at Matt and TK who were busy packing their things away "Wanna come?" She cringed inside

Matt starred blankly at her "Wha?"

"It's sort of a reunion, we've got Kari and the other kids too? Wanna come stay at the ranch?" She again cringed to herself. the rest of the group starred at her

"That's a nice thing she's doing" Mimi smiled, I know how much she Hates Matt really and-"

Joe gagged Mimi "Don't mind her"

"Well, I would but we're sorta busy here" He pointed "Maybe next time" He stuck his thumb up

"Okay sure" Emily stuck her thumb up back "Next time, don't be too busy now"

"Emily, that was a really grown up thing to do, I'm proud of you" Peter nodded

"Thanks, I just wanted the whole group to be together, even if that did mean old blondie!" She laughed

They walked home and sat together in the living room. They put the open fire on and sat round it talking of times past.

"I remember when you cried wolf in the sea and I was the only one that believed you when you really were being hurt!" Emily poked Tai

"I remember that too!! Then we both nearly drowned... smart move!" Tai sneered

"Nice thanks for savin your backside!" Emily sipped her Tea

"Hey I've got an idea" Davis Yelled "How about tomorrow we All go Horse riding? I can show you how it's done"

"Put the kid on a horse once and suddenly he's an expert" Tai sneered

"You shoulda seen me today, I didn't fall off once!" Davis snapped in his defence

"He was pretty good Tai" Kari nodded

"I fell off" Cody looked at the floor

"I didn't!!" Yolei puffed up

"You're not a true horseman till you fall off a couple of times anyway, so don't sweat it Cody" Emily smiled, "you should have seen Tai trying to break in 'Spirit' our mahogany mare!!! He fell off more times than I could count"

"Hey, she wasn't easy you know, she's still a little wild now" Tai pouted and folded his arms

"Well if we're going horse riding in the morning, I'm going to need my beauty sleep" Mimi Stood up and headed for her room. 

"That's probably a good idea, come on everyone, off to bed!" Emily said pushing people to their rooms before settling down for the night herself.

*****

Tai lay awake in his own room. His mind kept replaying what had happened after he had sung his song. Sora had hugged him, and didn't want to let go... "What does that Mean?" Tai grumbled turning in his bed. He grabbed the pillow and held it tight "Sora..."

*****

The next morning Tai woke early from a restless sleep and dressed himself to see to the horses. He walked up to Agu and patted him on the nose "Ready for a little walk today?" He asked grinning. He whinned in agreement.

"He seems to like you"

Tai spun round to see Sora stood smiling "Oh, yeah!" He grinned then turned back to Agu "He's my favourite"

"They say you shouldn't have favourites" Sora waved her finger and walked towards Tai

"Ah but everyone does!" He smiled

"Too true!" She smiled back

"So, which one do you like the looks of" Taipointed to the huge field of horses

"Um..." Sora scanned the pack... "That one!" She pointed to Spirit

"Troublemaker" Tai raised his eyebrow at Sora "Alright, but I'll warn you, she's not as tame as Agu here"

"What are you gonna do?" Sora asked worried

"Call her over!" Tai smiled "Spirit!" He whistled through his teeth and the horse came running over

"Oh she's beautiful" Sora reached out to pat her on the nose

"No!" Tai pushed Sora's hand out of the way just as Spirit was about to Bite Sora, so he got Bit instead "Rgh!" He cringed "I hate it when that happens"

"Oh, Tai! I'm so sorry" Sora put her hand to her mouth

"Don't worry, I've had my rabies shot" Tai winked and pulled his hand out of Spirit's mouth "I'm gonna go wash this okay?" Tai walked into the house clutching his hand

Sora watched after him "poor Tai" She turned to Spirit "You're a bad girl!" She scolded. Spirit just atarred at her "And you're such a beautiful horse... what was it Tai told me ages ago... never look them in the eyes or they'll think it's a confrontation!! That's why she was gonna bite me!" She looked at Spirit's shoulder and spoke softly "Hey girl..." She reached out and patter her on the cheek "He he! There yah go, you're not so bad are you? You just didn't know who I was! Well I'm Sora and I think you're a beautiful horse"

Spirit grunted hapily. Because she was so wild, she rarely got attention, she didn't let most people get anywhere near her, but she semed to have taken a shine to Sora. Tai came back out of the house with a band air on his hand. He starred at Sora and Spirit "She's a natural" Tai smiled and walked over to her

"Tai, I remembered what you said about their eyes, Sorry it was my fault you got bitten" She looked at the floor

"Don't worry about it Sora. It's not like it hasn't happened to me before!" He grinned "So, you wanna ride this one, she seems to like you"

"Yeah! Will you ride with me?" She asked

"Sure I'll saddle up Agu and Spirit and we can go together, seeing as we're the only two awake!! The late night must have been too much for the rest of the gang!" Tai smiled and went to fetch the saddles

"Hey Wait up, I'll help" Sora ran after him into the saddle shed. She starred at all the different kids of saddles and bridals. "Woh"

"You've gotta keep your options open... here" He threw a saddle at her and she nearly fell from the weight of it

"They're heavier than they look" She grinned

"Yeah" Tai smiled picking up another saddle and two bridals. "Let's go"

They walked out to the paddock and saddled up their horses. Sora spoke softly to Spirit when Tai put her saddle on.

"Okay, need a leg up?" He asked Sora

"Sure" Sora stepped on his hand to help her get onto the saddle "Thanks"

"No problem" Tai dusted his hands off and got on Agu "Wanna trot round the field first? Just so you get the feel for it"

"Good idea!" She tapped Spirit's side slightly and they were off, Tai and Agu walked just behined them so not to spook her.

They walked round the field a few times unaware that they had a house full of spectaters. The rest of the gang were looking through the windows at them

"Do you think we should join them?" Izzy asked

"No It's so romantic horseriding together, let's leave them to it" Mimi said

"Good point, okay who's for ice cream?" Emily asked

Sora smiled to herself as ths took the lead. She was thinking of times when she was younger and the fights they got into. She giggled to Herself. Suddenly Spirit stopped in her tracks

"What's wrong girl?" Sora asked

Spirit rose up on her hind legs and beighed madly, she began to kick and plunge and Sora could barely hang on. Spirit had seen a snake in the grass and was now well and truely spooked. Sora's limbs were aching as she tried to hang on but the horse was twisting her arms round in all directions.

"Sora hang on!" Tai jumped of Agu and Ran towards Sora and Spirit, he saw what she had been afraid of, the snake. he kicked it aside in a fit of rage. Just as he did that Sora could no longer hold on and she was thrown off. Tai ran round and caught Sora the impact sent him to the floor. Tai Put his hands to his mouth and Whistled, Agu walked towards Spirit and circled her calming her down.

"Neat trick" Sora smiled though she was clearly in pain

"Sora... are you okay?" He smiled

"I could have been worse" She cringed with pain "Thankyou"

"Let's get you inside" He stood up carrying her

"I don't wanna go inside" Sora sighed "I want to... stay out here with you"

"Wha?" Tai frowned "Look Sora, you need a doctor, there's one inside, Joe! He'll help you I can't do anything for you Sora, please?"

"But I wanted to..." She let out a scream as the pain in her arm shot harder

"Oh Sora!" Tai's eyes Welled up "I'm sorry, I should have helped sooner I -"

"Shhh" Sora put her finger to his lips "I needed you and you came running, and you never let me down"

Tai let go of his tears. Those were the same words he had sung the day before. He walked determindly up to the house, kicked open the door and laid Sora down on one of the Sofas.

"Don't move, I'll go get Joe" Tai ran up the stairs to find Joe. A few moments later he was back with him

"Hmm" Joe examined Sora's right arm "I'd say it's broken, but it could just be a bad sprain, do you have any bandages?"

"Sure Tai's always hurting himself so we keep lots" Emily rumaged through a draw then threw a bandage at Joe "Here"

"Thanks" He wrapped it round Sora's arm "You're lucky you know, if you'd have fallen onto the floor you'd have a lot more than just a sprained arm"

"I know" Sora sighed "But it wasn't Spirit's fault, she saw a snake and got freaked that's all"

"I shoulda checked for snakes" Tai mumbled

"Hey, it's not like we get them oftern, how were you to know?" Em patted him "Cheer up Tai, you're a hero!"

"Hero?"

"Let's hear it for Tai!!" Peter Yelled

"Horay!!" they chorused. Tai blushed

*****

A little later in the evening The group sat round watching TV, Sora seemed much brighter now she was sat up smiling. Tai was sat next to her and everyone was in a good mood.

When most people had gone to Bed, Tai stayed with Sora to look after her

"Tai, I'm okay!" Sora insisted

"I'm sorry Sora, I shouldn't have let you ride Spirit" Tai sighed

"Shouldn't have let me? Tai I wanted to, heck as soon as my arm is better I will ride her again"

"Determined ain't ya?" Tai smiled

"Anyway, thanks for helping me out there" She blushed a little

Tai was silent for a little while as he looked at her blushing. "Well... that's okay, I'm just sorry I couldn't have stopped you being hurt altogether" He grinned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I guess I should get to Bed" She smiled "I'm feeling a little beat to be honest"

"I'm not surprised, want some hot chocolate?" He offered

"Sure" She sat back down "I guess a few more minutes won't hurt!"

"Thata girl" He rushed into the kitchen and made 2 hot chocolates came back in and handed one to Sora "There yah go!"

"Thanks" She took the drink "Tai... when you sang that song... you said it was for a special friend..."

Tai felt his face become red "Yeah?"

"Who was it for?" Sora blushed herself

"Um... Who do you think it was for?"

"Well, I kinda hoped..." She put her drink down on the table "It was... me"

"Then you 'kinda hoped' right!" He put his drink down too "So, not bad considering the last tmie you heard me sing my voice could break stuff" He said calmly

"It... was for me?" She starred at him with her eyes widening

"Um.. yeah"

"Thank you Tai!!" She leant accross the sofa ahd hugged him once again "It's true, you never have let me down Tai"

"Hey I didn't write the song you know... I just thought...oh" He gave in and put his arms around Sora.

Sora smiled "I always wanted you to do that!" She placed her head on his chest and held tight to his waist

"Oh.." Tai was a little shocked but smiled to spite himself "Sora... I guess I haven't been straight with you"

"What do you mean?" Sora pulled her head up so she could look him in the eyes

Tai nearly melted... "Oh um... I mean that you're not... just my special friend... You're... a lot more" He grinned and blushed wildly "Um... I wanted you to be My girl... but -"

"Tai you mean it?" Sora interupted

"Uh... yeah?" He was a little confused

"Tai, I wanted to be your girl!!!" She smiled broadly

"Really?"

She nodded "And even more so now!! You risked a lot for me, and I'm really very greatful, you were always special to me you know that right?"

"... I guess" He blinked once or twice in confusion "Does this mean that we're... um -"

He was cut off as Sora once again leant across the sofa, threw her arms around him and, this time, kissed him.

"Mmph!" Was all Tai could get out as he was gagged by Sora. 

She stopped kissing him and rested her head once again on his chest. "Yes it does" She closed her eyes and smiled

"Sora..." Tai said softly, placing his hand on her head.

At the top of the stairs the rest of the group were watching with huge smiles on their faces.

"It's about time" Izzy whispered "Good luck guys"

THE END!!!


End file.
